


One Drunken Night

by Kumikoko



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Alyssa (character) is a bitch, Drunk Sex, Forgotten Memories, M/M, Profanity, Season 1 aftermath, The Order (Netflix)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: One drunken kiss ignited a relationship neither of them could control.





	One Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/gifts).



> I would like to begin with saying that I am gifting this work to my friend. Hi, friend. I gift this work to you as a thank you for telling me about the series. You don't have to read this, I swear. I just want you to know I am thankful you told me about The Order. Now, hi to the rest of ya'll. I am new to the fandom. I already have strong opinions about it too. ;) 
> 
> I dislike Alyssa a lot and I do not understand how anyone could ever think that she is a "wonderful friend," or a "kind," person. However, despite this, I could have shipped them if the last episode she had finally done the sane thing and went on a date with him. For good god she dates Kyle and has a thing with him but the moment a GOOD man comes along, she is completely resistant which only reinforces the idea that women ONLY want to date a guy who will treat them like shit. But what ever. I am not here to complain about Alyssa. It's because of Alyssa though that I am writing this fanfiction. Jack being robbed of his memory of her creates the prefect oppertunity for him to have drunk sex with Hamish who, how the fuck is Hamish not gay? I still don't understand this and am floored that he had a girl he liked? 
> 
> Whatever, that's in the past too, so, if we're being honest, this is just a creative little writing I did. I am totally, completely okay with Jack being gay with Hamish. I want this so much. Hamish would appreciate Jack's heroics!! So, like, I hope ya'll will enjoy the little ficlet too. ;) 
> 
> And while we're at it, I do NOT own The Order, and I do NOT own any of the characters!!! Please don't sue me. This IS my first time writing about "REAL" people (celebs in roles) but I feel the dialogue is kinda funny like what we might see in the show ;) Ultimately this was wrote just for fun

One Drunken Night

 

One drunken kiss ignited a relationship neither of them could control.

It was just one kiss…neither of them knew who had leaned in first, nor why the other entertained the moment.

Hamish poured another drink.

And then another.

Jack downed each cup as it was offered to him, yet the lonely, frustrated ache in his heart was not quelled. He didn’t really know why he was so angry, as if he had been betrayed by someone he loved. Nor could he understand the sense of loss that rippled underneath his skin.

His grandfather—his only family had been mur—stroke. It was a stroke that had killed the elderly, paranoid gentleman.

A stroke of bad luck? Jack grunted as his head began to throb.

Any time he tried to think about his grandfather’s death or his final moments, his head hurt. Maybe naturally so. The death of loved ones could leave heavy emotional scars on those left behind.

Still, even in Jack’s drunken haze, he was sure there were many more reasons as to why his heart felt as though it had been ripped open, left only to bleed out slowly.

And oddly enough, Hamish must have felt the same way about the girl he once loved because even after all of this time, he was swallowing another shot of alcohol. Neither of them even said a word to each other, lost in their own grief.

After another swig straight from the bottle, Jack slammed the bottle down and stood up from the barstool. Hamish looked up. Their eyes met. Jack grabbed Hamish’s shirt and yanked him close, pressing their mouths together. Hamish grunted and gripped Jack’s arms. He amused Jack’s whim, returning the aggressive kiss.

Immediately Jack pulled at Hamish’s fancy shirt tie, and then his vest. Hamish placed a hand on the bar to steady himself while Jack tore at the shirt fervently. Their skin was hot. Each touch was heavy, making their hearts race. Hamish growled low in his throat as Jack tried to pull him over the bar.

“Wait, I’m the leader.” Hamish warned, pressing his hand to Jack’s chest.

“Not anymore.” Jack said, clambering over the bar counter. He grabbed Hamish’s arms and leaned in to kiss him. He missed a step and toppled forwards, against Hamish, sending him crashing against the shelves.

“Ow,” Hamish groaned, vaguely hearing the shatter of glass. He turned his head to look but Jack quickly cupped his cheeks in his large palms and pressed a hard kiss against his lips.  The distraction almost worked. “If my hundred-year-old Hennessy is splintered into glass pieces on the ground, you’re going to be exiled.”

“Oh…Oh, it’s not Hennessy…” Jack mumbled, pushing Hamish away from the bar. “It’s definitely not Hennessy…” He sweated, guiding Hamish through the short hallway.

“Why am I not convinced?” Hamish muttered, rolling his eyes as he let Jack guide him into his bedroom. He flipped the light switch on. Jack paused as light illuminated the room to reveal Hamish’s luxurious room, neatly cluttered with expensive, cultured knickknacks. “Are we doing this or not?” Hamish called as he headed for the bed, tossing the red tie onto the ground.

“Oh, right…” Jack suddenly remembered why he was standing in Hamish’s bedroom and stumbled after him. “I’m still in charge, though.”

“You wish.” Hamish stated, plopping down onto the bed while he shrugged his shirt off. Jack smirked and tugged his shirt off, then he climbed over Hamish.

“We’re going to do this my way.” Jack insisted, pushing Hamish back against the bed. His alphaline confidence exuberated off of him. Hamish hummed thoughtfully, looking Jack over.

“You think so?” Hamish mused, intrigued their roles were being reversed.

“I know so.” Jack responded, leaning forwards to kiss Hamish. He nestled himself between Hamish’s legs, pressing their bodies together. He was just a young buck, yet he was dominating the situation.

Hamish returned the kiss eagerly, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Jack’s thick hair. It reminded him of days long spent with his past lover. With her in mind, Hamish tugged at the rest of Jack’s clothes, which were the only obstacle to him finding out where this drunken encounter would lead him.

They kissed and stripped, tossing the clothes around the room. Their hands pawed at each other. Hamish caressed the muscles on Jack’s arm while Jack’s hands traversed the muscles on Hamish’s chest. Their hands were hot to the touch. Clumsy, yet firm were their fleeting touches.

Jack pressed his lips to Hamish’s neck and sucked on the hot flesh. Hamish grunted with pleasure and reached his arm out towards the nightstand. He pulled the drawer open and dipped his hand into the depth of the drawer. His fingers stretched as they clambered for a specific bottle.

After a few moments Hamish’s fingers curled around the bottle he wanted. He pulled it out and brought it close. “Use it.” Hamish told Jack as he twisted the cap. Jack lifted his head up to look at the bottle.

Lubricant.

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Jack said, a victorious smirk spread across Jack’s face as he took the bottle. He poured some of the cool liquid onto his fingers and then he dipped his hand between Hamish’s legs. Hamish let out a sharp gasp as Jack’s finger penetrated his body.

“Your only pleasure.” Hamish retorted, readjusting his position on the bed. He grabbed the bottle back and poured some of the liquid onto his own hand. Hamish then reached his hand down between Jack’s legs and began to pump his cock.

A low moan emitted from Jack’s throat as Hamish frigged him. He bucked into Hamish’s hand and continued to prepare Hamish’s entrance to accommodate something much bigger then a finger. Hamish leaned up to kiss Jack, tasting the alcohol on his tongue. Jack returned the kiss, busying himself with adding a second lubbed finger into Hamish’s body.

They kissed and nipped at each other’s lips until they were both prepared to take the next step.

“If we’re going to do this, you better do it before I sober up.” Hamish said, turning over onto his stomach. He lifted himself up, pushing himself onto his elbows and his knees.

“Sobriety got me nowhere.” Jack muttered, gripping Hamish’s hips. He thrust himself into Hamish. Hamish gasped and clutched the blanket while he grit his teeth.

“It never does.” Hamish responded, acutely aware of the loneliness that plagued him even after drinking himself into gay sex. He hoped Jack could make him forget his woe, if only for the night.

Jack buried himself deep into Hamish, hoping to bury his own woe in him. He was grieving the loss of his grandfather, yet bitter alcohol and sex were acting to dull the heartfelt emotions. “Then we’ll have another drink, and another…” Jack murmured, pulling his hips back to then decisively push forwards again.

Another grunt left Hamish’s mouth. “We’ll drink to oblivion.” He agreed, pressing his cheek against the plush blanket. Jack nodded to himself and started to repetitively thrust himself into Hamish. Each thrust was slow, yet powerful. He couldn’t contain all of his rage at…at…the memory loss? Someone in his memory?

Hamish didn’t seem to mind the aggressive sex either because he moaned, letting himself rock with the thrusts. He gripped the blankets tightly, letting pleasure tremble underneath his skin. Jack quickened his thrusts as Hamish’s body loosened and relaxed.

With each thrust in a wet ‘squelching’ noise sounded in their ears, spurring them on. They panted, their breaths heavy and hot. Sweat prickled on their flushed bodies.

“Faster.” Hamish said, blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to chase the blur away from his vision. Jack listened and obliged, fucking Hamish harder. His nails dug into his hips. Hamish only writhed underneath him with drunken pleasure, the alcohol dulling any potential pain.

The world around them began to spin. Jack finished in a hurry, beginning to feel nauseous. He experienced a orgasm, ejaculated into Hamish, then lunged for the side of the bed where he hunkered over it, throwing up.

Hamish experienced his own orgasm a few moments later and reveled in it, laying down while the scenery spun by him. He kept his eyes open and calmed his racing heart. Hamish held the alcohol in him and slowly rose. He set a hand over Jack’s shoulder and rubbed it sympathetically.

There had been many nights where Hamish had been the one bent over the bed. This was not one of those nights.

“You’ll be fine.” Hamish said, while Jack slowly picked himself up. Jack let himself fall onto the bed, exhausted. Hamish rolled him onto his side and laid down beside him. “Just get some rest, we can sober up in the morning.”

“Ugh.” Jack groaned, draping an arm over his eyes. His head was pounding. The world was spinning. His heart raced. “I hate today.”


End file.
